Irakih Vorn
Irakih Vorn is one of the most powerful wizards in existence being in the top ranks of all four worlds(Earth land X, Edolas X,Sudoxe and his own world Exodus). This is proven by his legendary feat's. One of which is single handingly obliterating one of the most powerful Dark Guild's at the time Enur located on Exodus. Which at the time had control of 25 percent of all existing Dark guilds at the time in Exodus possessing around 800,000 men in a fit of rage. He is known throughout the four worlds as the legendary seventh chaos knight Tsunami. Well at least some people know him as that as in the general mind of the public they see Tsunami as a legendary figure a man who mastered a part of nature itself a man of miracles the Chaos Slayer. Due to this very few people know the truth that the legendary Chaos Knight Tsunami is actually a 16 year old first year student currently attending Kamirun magic academy a prestigious and powerful school which gathers wizards from all four worlds. This all changes however during his second year at Kamirun after becoming the official leader of the Rune Knights gaining the name Golden Azure combined with the fact that his secret identity as Chaos Knight Tsunami also being revealed quickly afterwords his life became in his own words"Hell" Appearance Irakih has blue hair down to his neck, golden eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Irakih at the surface acts like a cold young man who would rather live his days alone in solitude without anyone interfering. In truth Irakih is actually a very kindhearted person, who can sympathize with others as he is unusually sensitive to other people's despair. These traits are what caused him to be picked as the leader of the Rune Knights and more importantly allowed him to develop the several relationships he has in RUNE KNIGHTS. Irakih also possesses a strong will and a willingness to forgive others. Another important part of his personality is his work ethic he will press on to complete the mission despite great personal risk to himself. History Synopsis Equipment '''Water Magic God Grimoire '''Before the beginning there was one entity a being with no name it possessed almost infinite power yet had no use for it. This entity was always submerged in an endless void trying to find anything other than him that existed. Unfortunately no matter where he looked no matter how long he looked he always found nothing. That was until it had an idea a way to finally find something with existence. If there was truly nothing else in existence other than it. It would just have to create things with existence from that single idea everything was born the stars the world the universe and most importantly living being's animals and humans created with its power. It was overjoyed. Unfortunately even for an almost Omnipotent being creating the universe took a massive toil on it. Realizing that it did not have much time left it decided to split parts of its self to keep the balance of the universe that would disappear without it. From that decision the eight gods were born. Horitsu the God of Order, Konton the God of Chaos, Kira the God of Light,Yami the God of Darkness,Kasai the God of Fire,Mizu the God of Water, Chikyu the God of Earth and finally Kaze the God of Wind. Then he gave an order to the eight gods to each create their own race just as he created the humans and animals. Horitsu using the power of order created the Sentinels beings tasked with the job of keeping order in the universe. Konton using the power of chaos created the Slenitnes tasked with bringing the chaos needed for balance in the universe. Kira using the power of light created the Angels beings built to spread the power of the element light. Yami using the power of darkness created the Devils a race made to spread the power of the element darkness. Kasai using the power of fire created the Phoenix's beings meant to spread the power of the element fire. Mizu using the power of water created the mermaids beings meant to spread the power of the element water. Chikyu using the power of earth created the Dwarfs meant to spread the power of the element earth. Kaze using the power of wind created the Harpies meant to spread the power of the element wind. After the eight gods created their own respective species It spoke its last words"You Eight are tasked with keeping balace to guide your species to their best possible point" After this it disapered in an explosion that wraked the universe its essence spread throughout the universe. From that point the eight gods worked together following Its command developing their respective secies to thier best point each species gaining their own cultures and way of life. This countinued on for ten thousand years that was until it happened the event known as the First Cataclysm Breaker. It is an event that would be remembered for years to come. This event was caused by one thing forbiden love betwen two people forbiden by laws set in the begiing of the world. The human king Iron and the mermaid queen Italiya who after falling in love with each other had a child a half mermaid and half human named Saisho.This action caused a war that spanned the ages in an instant after this fact was discovered the seven gods Horitsu,Konton,Kira,Yami,Kasai,Chikyu and Kaze turned aganst Mizu the god of water and creater of the mermaid race. It was called the Genocide war a war that was the result of the seven gods and races turning aganst the human and mermaid race and suposedly kiling Saisho the first race hybrid. This war lasted for 500 years with the mermaid race going to the point of near extinction and the human race reduced to a tenth of its original poupulation. Mizu the god of water and creater of the mermaid species realizing the war no longer had any purpose as the three people this war originally started for are already dead. Powers and Abilities Relationship's